Sterek forever
by Pouki26
Summary: Séries de minis OS sur notre couple fétiche, j'ai nommé Derek et Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Il me prend l'envie d'écrire de tout et n'importe quoi, donc je cède à mes pulsions bizarres. C'est pourquoi je posterai de temps en temps des minis OS sur Derek et Stiles et juste eux.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Une envie subite**_

Confortablement installés dans le canapé de la maison Stilinski, Derek et Stiles mataient « _Paranormal Activity_ ». Enfin, Stiles regardait et Derek s'ennuyait ferme. Encore une idée aberrante de l'humain. Si le loup demeurait impassible, la contrariété se devinant sur ses traits, Stiles avait carrément les yeux exorbités comme prêts à lui sortir de la tête. Les mains enroulées autour du biceps de Derek, signe d'une franche panique, il semblait prêt à brailler comme une fille.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles l'étonnerait toujours. Il n'était nullement affolé par toutes ces histoires de loups-garous, toujours le premier sur la ligne de départ quand un danger pointait le bout de son nez, mais face à un film d'épouvante complètement débile et lassant, il n'y avait plus personne. Il était terrorisé. L'alpha entendait distinctement ses battements de cœur alterner entre bradycardie et tachycardie. Il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil et fut sidéré. Stiles était pâle comme un linge. Il frôlait littéralement l'apoplexie.

- Stiles, l'appela doucement Derek.

- Hum, quoi ?

Sa voix était tremblante et il resserra son emprise sur le bras de son loup sans le regarder. Malgré sa terreur il ne parvenait à lâcher l'écran des yeux, comme aimanté.

- Si t'as si peur, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à regarder ?

Stiles l'ignora superbement et Derek soupira se replongeant dans la nullité du film. Il avait hâte qu'il termine. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de voir ça. Maintenant, Stiles allait flipper toute la nuit et il pourrait se la mettre derrière l'oreille. L'humain allait faire la grève du sexe, c'était sur.

- Derek ?

Surpris, le susnommé tourna la tête vers son amant qui fixait toujours la télé avec ahurissement.

- J'ai envie de toi !

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Stiles ancra enfin son regard dans le sien.

- Prends-moi !

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le loup de ce revirement de situation.

- Super bien ! Mais là ça urge, j'ai envie que tu me prennes maintenant, tout de suite, je ne peux plus attendre. Je t'en prie Derek, fais-moi l'amour !

Sans même attendre son accord, Stiles l'enjamba passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et même si Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, il répondit avec ferveur au baiser de l'humain. Après tout, il s'en fichait éperdument, il allait pouvoir finalement abuser de son jeune amant toute la nuit. Après un baiser furieux empli de désir et de fièvre, l'alpha l'écarta, le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Derek ne cherchait plus à comprendre la manière dont fonctionnait le cerveau de l'hyperactif. Pour son bien être, il avait décidé qu'il était préférable de ne jamais savoir.

* * *

_Et d'un. Les autres viendront petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de mes idées plus débiles les unes que les autres._


	2. Chapter 2

**Odieux chantage**

- Derek ! Brailla Stiles en déboulant dans le loft de l'alpha.

- T'es obligé de faire tout ce raffut ? Gronda le loup affairé à ses exercices matinaux.

- Regarde !

Stiles se planta devant Derek qui recula promptement, la mine dégoutée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le jeune homme fronça vaguement les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Eh bien cher Derek, c'est ce que nous appelons communément un chat et celui-ci est classé dans la catégorie chaton.

- Ca je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette chose ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en venant ici. Il a du être rejeté par sa mère. Quelle vilaine chatte. Il est mignon tu trouves pas ?

- Balance-moi ça tout de suite ! Répondit l'alpha en se détournant.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! T'es vraiment un sans cœur maudit loup. Non, on le garde.

- Pas question. Je veux pas de ça ici. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es pas sensé être en cours ?

Stiles contempla Derek comme s'il avait complètement perdu la boule.

- Quoi ? S'irrita le loup.

- On est samedi Derek. J'ai pas cours le week-end, encore heureux d'ailleurs. Bon, puisqu'on est d'accord tous les deux pour adopter cette adorable petite bête, il faut qu'on lui trouve un nom. Que dis-tu de Sterek ? C'est un mixte de nos deux noms, c'est pas mal non ? Oui ça sonne bien, allez, va pour Sterek !

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Bien sur que si !

Stiles ignora les jurons étouffés de son loup et se roula par terre pour jouer avec Sterek.

- Stiles ! Beugla presque Derek. Il est hors de question que je tolère cette bestiole.

- Et pourquoi pas ? S'indigna l'humain.

- Donne-le à ton père !

- T'es fou ! Mon père déteste les chats. Il va me faire une syncope si je le ramène à la maison.

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai moi-même guère de sympathie pour ces vulgaires boules de poils donc, dégage-moi ça!

Stiles se leva, l'adorable Sterek dans les bras.

- T'approche pas de moi ! Tempêta le loup. Et arrête de faire cette tête !

Stiles n'avait que faire des ordres de Derek. Il s'avançait vers lui, un air de chiot battu plaqué sur son visage espiègle.

- Tu ne me feras pas céder.

Derek posa une main sur la tête de l'humain l'empêchant de s'approcher davantage. Un éclair de malice illumina le regard du jeune homme ce qui inquiéta le loup.

- Si tu dis oui, j'accepte d'être ton esclave sexuel pendant un mois entier. Je ferai tout ce que tu m'ordonnes.

Derek inspira profondément. La proposition était très tentante, mais non, l'enjeu était bien trop important. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser avoir par cette ruse grotesque.

- On peut même commencer tout de suite. Insista Stiles. Je suis sur qu'une partie de ton anatomie a très envie d'être câlinée par mes soins.

Le regard lubrique, Stiles se lécha les lèvres.

- Tu me le paieras, menaça l'alpha.

Derek empoigna le chaton par la peau du cou, l'examina un instant de ses yeux rouges pensant certainement lui faire comprendre qui était le maitre puis le posa à terre non sans une première et dernière caresse. Stiles sourit. Son loup avait cédé. Victoire. S'il ne laissa rien paraitre de son effusion de joie, son cœur tambourinait de jubilation.

- Viens par là !

Derek l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta comme un malpropre sur le lit.

- C'est l'heure de ta punition.

C'était décidément trop facile, pensa Stiles en se déshabillant à la hâte sous le regard lascif de son amant. Trop facile, mais Dieu que c'était bon.

* * *

Et de deux.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'inspiration est là alors autant en profiter. Voici mon troisième OS. **

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ?

Derek avait des envies de meurtres. Stiles était le pire des crétins. N'avait-il donc aucune limite en matière de connerie humaine ? Et Scott, il était tout aussi idiot que son meilleur ami. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Deux gosses irresponsables.

- Aaahh ! Je me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai mal au ventre, se plaignait Stiles vautré comme un sac sur le siège passager de la camaro.

- Tu l'as bien cherché, rétorqua Derek passablement irrité par le comportement puéril de l'humain.

- Je crois que je vais vomir.

- Je te conseille de te retenir si tu veux pas finir en pâté pour chat.

- Au moins, ça fera à manger pour Sterek, tenta de plaisanter Stiles qui réprima tant bien que mal un haut le cœur violent.

- Imbécile, grogna le loup. Ouvre la fenêtre !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un petit ami aussi benêt que ce gamin écervelé et incontrôlable ? Que se serait-il passé si Lydia ne l'avait pas appelé ?

- Je t'en prie Derek, arrête-toi ! Je sens que ça vient. Je peux plus me retenir.

Dans un soupir exaspéré, Derek donna un coup de volant et se gara le long d'un trottoir bordé d'arbres.

- Dépêche-toi ! Et t'en fous pas partout si tu veux pas faire le reste du chemin à pied.

Stiles sortit difficilement de la voiture tâchant de ne pas s'empêtrer dans ses propres pieds, son sens de l'équilibre totalement incertain. Il était vraiment au plus mal. Derek avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire un truc pareil ? Jamais il n'aurait dû parier avec Scott. Il était un loup garou, il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Non, à bien y réfléchir, l'unique responsable de ce fiasco était Lydia. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle décide de faire une fête pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire ?

Le jeune homme ne fit pas trois pas qu'il gerba toutes ses maudites tripes repeignant d'une main de maitre le trottoir. Les jambes flageolantes, accablé d'un puissant vertige, il s'étala par terre afin de terminer son œuvre puis s'allongea sur le dos évitant soigneusement de baigner dans l'alcool régurgité. Plus jamais il ne boirait, il le jurait sur la tête de son chat Sterek. (_Pauvre minou)_.

- Aaaahhh ! Je crois que je vais mourir ! Dereeeeekkk !

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Stiles était vraiment impossible parfois. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes immatures. Mais Derek s'en voulait, il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Stiles l'avait maintes fois supplié de participer à cette fête, mais peu enclin à apprécier les petites sauteries d'étudiants complètement déjantés l'alpha avait décliné l'offre à plusieurs reprises. Résultat, il regrettait. S'il avait été là, Stiles ne serait pas dans cet état, il n'aurait pas fait ce stupide concours avec Scott pour savoir qui tomberait le premier sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Cela allait pourtant de soi. Enfin, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme non plus. En revanche, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Scott, il lui ferait passer l'envie de retenter l'expérience avec SON humain. Mais bon, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, la connerie était faite. Dans un énième soupir, Derek sortit de la voiture pour aller ramasser l'épave qui jonchait le trottoir.

Contournant le véhicule, il se préserva bien de regarder le truc immonde que Stiles avait pondu. Bordel ! Quelle malchance parfois d'avoir un odorat aussi développé que le sien. C'était juste ignoble. Il parvenait à distinguer avec une facilité déconcertante les différents alcools que Stiles avait absorbés. Cela allait de la simple bière, à la vodka pure, en passant par le rhum coco. Un vrai festival de senteurs nauséabondes.

Derek s'agenouilla près du jeune homme dont le visage était déformé par le dégout et l'envie de sangloter. Il se tenait le ventre de douleur et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Sentant la présence de son loup à ses cotés, il ouvrit vaguement un œil et lui attrapa la main d'un geste las.

- S'il te plait Derek, achève-moi !

- Ne me tente pas, rétorqua le loup en passant un bras dans son dos l'autre sous ses genoux. Si tu as fini de repeindre le trottoir j'aimerai bien rentrer.

- J'ai envie de mourir, chouina l'humain en passant un bras autour du cou de l'alpha.

Derek ignora les propos délirants de Stiles et le déposa délicatement sur le siège. Il referma la porte avec précaution, fit le tour de sa voiture puis s'installa au volant. A peine eut-il mit le contact qu'il entendit un léger ronflement s'élever dans l'habitacle. Son regard se posa sur le visage de son compagnon et il soupira. Mais très vite, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère. Stiles avait beau être le roi des crétins quand il y mettait toute son énergie, il n'en demeurait pas moins le plus adorable des humains quand il dormait. Le loup se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes mais s'abstint au dernier moment.

- J'ai beau être fou de toi, il y a certaines limites à ne pas franchir, souffla le loup. Tu pues !

Dans une expression mimant l'aversion, Derek se redressa et reprit la route. Il devait mettre au plus vite son cher humain au lit. Néanmoins, il grogna à la perspective que demain il vivrait probablement l'enfer. Stiles allait être pénible, il se réveillerait avec une pure gueule de bois et râlerait toute la journée. Il resserra son emprise sur le volant et accéléra. En plus de ce chat inutile surnommé Sterek, un surnom tout aussi stupide que cet animal, la journée n'allait certainement pas figurer dans le palmarès de ses moments inoubliables.

* * *

**Un avis sur cette chose étrange?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**Voici le quatrième OS. Celui-ci est particulièrement débile mais quand l'idée m'est venue j'ai presque hurlé de rire donc je l'ai écrit.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles sont chouettes.**

* * *

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Grogna le loup.

Stiles se figea à quelques centimètres du visage de Derek et retira instinctivement les doigts posés sur son front.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu dormais à poings fermés, ronchonna le jeune homme en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

- Impossible avec tout le raffut que tu fais.

- Quel raffut ?

- Ton cœur bat à cent à l'heure et j'aimerai bien savoir pour quelle obscure raison.

- Raah, saleté de don. J'ai raté ma chance.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?

Derek ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bougon de son humain.

- T'es pas drôle Derek, tu sais ça ?

- C'est pas dans ma nature de l'être.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

Stiles lui tourna le dos et se mit en boule afin de mieux bouder. Derek soupira bruyamment exaspéré par ce comportement imprévisible. Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où ils avaient glissé dans les bras de Morphée blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ce réveil des plus désagréables ? En même temps, y'avait-il vraiment matière à se prendre la tête avec ce genre de futilité ? Il s'agissait de Stiles après tout, et avec lui, rien n'était jamais normal.

Le loup se désintéressa de l'humeur de son compagnon, se mit sur le dos et s'étira avant de mettre les mains derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux désireux de profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée quand il sentit Stiles remuer contre lui.

- Dis, est-ce que je peux le faire ?

Derek fronça les sourcils sans même daigner rouvrir les yeux.

- Faire quoi ?

- L'enlever, répondit Stiles en se collant contre son loup un sourire niais plaqué sur sa bouille d'enfant.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore celui-là ?

- Stiles !

- Ouiii ?

- Exprime-toi clairement si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la jugulaire !

Stiles fit la grimace, oups, il l'avait un tantinet énervé. Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière non plus. Derek n'incarnait pas vraiment la patience, bien au contraire, il était plutôt brut de décoffrage et toujours en mode_ jvais te bouffer tout cru au moindre faux pas_.

- Ben en fait, t'as ce truc sur le front et ça a tendance à me démanger de le tripoter.

Un grondement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de l'alpha et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux plantant un regard de braise dans les prunelles chocolat. Stiles ne broncha pas, il y avait bien longtemps que cette méthode de persuasion ne lui faisait plus peur.

- Tu comprends rien, c'est ça ?

- Tu as franchement besoin que je sois plus explicite sur le fait que tu commences à me taper sur le système ?

Stiles soupira, dépité. Bon, ok, comme de toute façon, Derek ne lui donnerait jamais son aval, il devait trouver une solution pour que cela passe pour un simple accident de parcours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le loup quand Stiles s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

- Une expérience.

- J'ai pas confiance, rétorqua Derek en posant ses mains sur la taille de l'humain pour le faire descendre.

- Non, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Riposta Stiles fort mécontent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais te faire mal hein !

- Je ne te fais pas confiance à cause des battements irréguliers de ton cœur. Donc, soit tu m'expliques ou alors tu dégages et me laisses dormir.

A ce rythme, il allait perdre la partie. Stiles pinça les lèvres, réfléchit à toute vitesse et plongea sur la bouche de l'alpha qui étouffa une lamentation de surprise. Mieux valait se la jouer super amant en manque afin de pouvoir passer à l'action. C'était la seule chose qui marchait avec Derek quand il avait besoin de le faire capituler pour la moindre chose. C'était certes perfide mais il n'avait pourtant jamais trouvé à redire, puis, au final, ils y trouvaient chacun leur compte et passaient toujours de très agréables moments.

Quand Stiles glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Derek, il sut qu'il avait déjà gagné. Cela ne le conforta que davantage quand le loup empoigna ses fesses dans un geste possessif l'attirant au plus près de sa bouche dans un échange de salive haut en couleur. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent au rythme d'une danse endiablée chacun laissant échapper des soupirs de voluptés digne de sauvages en chaleur.

Perdu dans les caresses et les baisers fiévreux de son amant, Stiles en oublia presque sa mission. Pourtant, il devait le faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Ensuite, ils pourraient reprendre là où ils se seraient arrêtés. Ses mains vagabondèrent sur la poitrine du loup remontant le long de son cou avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Éperdu de désir pour l'humain, Derek baissa sa garde et ne sentit pas les doigts galoper sur son front et s'arrêter sur une petite bosse la palpant avec attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque Stiles s'arracha à ses lèvres, se redressa et appuya fortement avec ses doigts qu'il comprit le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

- Aaaaahhh, ça y'est, je l'ai eu. Victoire ! Bon sang, ça n'a pas été sans mal. Pfiou, je me sens mieux. T'es vraiment coriace, tu sais ça ? Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour te percer un vulgaire bouton !

- Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux !

Derek se mit brusquement sur son séant renversant Stiles hors du lit qui, dans une pirouette acrobatique connue de lui seule évita de se ramasser la mâchoire sur le sol.

- Hé, t'es pas bien ! J'aurai pu y passer là !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Claqua le loup en le fusillant de regard.

- Bah quoi ! Fit mine de s'étonner le jeune homme. Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu pouvais pas simplement demander ?

- Comme si tu m'aurais autorisé à le faire, riposta Stiles en reprenant sa place dans le lit.

- Bien sur que non et ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- Oui, oui. _Tu peux courir, je trouverai toujours un moyen._

Le jeune homme sourit. Derek avait beau lui faire toutes les menaces qu'il voulait, il ne lui ferait jamais rien et Stiles le savait pertinemment. C'est pourquoi il en jouait à mort. Quel loup naïf.

- Bon, et si on passait à la phase réconciliation ? Proposa Stiles en posant une main sur l'entrejambe du loup.

Ce dernier le regarda impassible alors qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son érection qui prenait de l'ampleur sous les doigts de son humain. Il en avait marre. Stiles le menait vraiment pas le bout du nez. Mais au diable les représailles, elles attendraient. Se laissant submerger par l'excitation du moment, Derek attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et le renversa sur le lit le plaquant de son corps robuste.

- C'est moi qui m'occupe des réconciliations. Menaça Derek avant de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de l'humain.

Il trouverait bien aux travers de leurs ébats un moyen de le punir pour cet outrage. Oh oui, Stiles allait salement morfler et il le supplierait d'abréger ses souffrances. Les yeux du loup s'illuminèrent d'un regard rouge sang juste avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il allait le faire hurler de plaisir.

* * *

Oh mais cte chance qu'il a ce Stiles!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cette partie fait suite à mon deuxième OS après que Stiles se soit ramené avec un chaton dans les bras. Pour le faire accepter, il avait proposé à Derek d'être son esclave sexuel pour un mois , il n'y a cependant pas de lemon, désolée.**_

* * *

Affairé à engloutir son petit déjeuner à coups de lance-pierre, Stiles ne prêta guère attention au grondement agacé de son loup. Il était vraiment désolé pour lui mais il n'avait absolument pas le temps de gérer son adorable problème. Il allait être en retard pour les cours. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs.

Avalant d'une traite son jus d'orange, il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la silhouette qui remuait avec humeur sous les draps. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres devant le spectacle. De toute évidence, Derek n'allait pas être à prendre avec des pincettes quand il aurait totalement émergé.

L'alpha grogna plus fort tout en chassant d'une main distraite la boule de poil qui lui sautait avec énergie sur le visage.

- Bordel Stiles, enlève-moi ça ! râla le loup en se retournant pour échapper aux insupportables assauts de Sterek qui le piétinait sans ménagement.

- Désolé mon loup mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul, s'excusa Stiles en attrapant son sac à dos. Je suis en retard. Si tu m'avais laissé dormir je n'aurai pas eu autant de difficulté à me lever. Faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas qu'Harris me foute encore une heure de colle. A plus !

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et se retourna vivement comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il ignora le regard courroucé de Derek posé sur lui.

- Sois gentil avec Sterek et n'oublie pas de le nourrir ! lança-t-il avant de disparaitre comme un voleur.

- Stiles, attends ! appela Derek. Et la porte...

C'était chaque fois la même chose ! Dans sa précipitation Stiles ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer la porte la laissant chaque fois entrouverte.

L'alpha expira bruyamment, ignora ce fait et tenta de se rendormir épuisé d'avoir abusé du corps de son jeune compagnon toute la nuit. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'horripilante peluche miniature qui semblait parfaitement éveillée et prête à tout pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa nuit. Désabusé, il se mit brusquement sur son séant et attrapa Sterek par la peau du cou. Il le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et le considéra attentivement. Comment une créature aussi insignifiante pouvait-elle être aussi exaspérante ? Il tourna le chaton dans tous les sens l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Rien ne lui indiquait que cette chose fonctionnait avec des piles. Les paroles de Stiles lui revinrent en mémoire. « _C'est un chaton Derek, un bébé chat, il a envie de jouer, c'est tout. Il va falloir t'y habituer parce que ça va durer un moment. N'oublie pas, les mains ne servent qu'aux câlins. La force ne sert à rien avec les chats alors inutile de lui faire tes yeux d'alpha démoniaque, tu ne lui feras jamais peur de cette manière _». Pff, n'importe quoi !

Derek reposa la boule de poil sur les draps et s'adossa à la tête du lit les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « _Si Sterek veut jouer avec tes mains ou tes pieds, reste calme, ne bouge pas. Tout mouvement risque de l'exciter et de l'amuser encore plus_ ». Stiles ne disait vraiment que des conneries. L'alpha ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement mais cela n'empêchait pas le chaton de chercher à lui grimper dessus. Pire, il ronronnait en frottant son nez contre ses bras.

Derek secoua la tête, décidément, il n'aurait jamais dû céder à l'odieux chantage de Stiles. Cela faisait à peine un mois que Sterek vivait avec eux, mais Derek avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres, qu'un siècle d'enfer s'était écoulé. C'était chaque matin pareil. Stiles se levait à la hâte après une nuit d'abus sexuel sur son corps si tentant et partait pour l'école lui laissant pour éternel camarade cet imbécile de chat.

Derek plissa les yeux, observant la peluche tâter de ses pattes son abdomen comme s'il le massait. Il le vit tourner sur lui-même deux fois de suite puis se poser en boule calant sa tête dans sur ses pattes. Manquait plus que ça.

- Tu ne pourrais pas aller dormir ailleurs ? ronchonna le loup.

Pourtant, plus il examinait le chaton, plus il le trouvait… mignon !? Et puis quoi encore. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Alors comment expliquer que sa main le démangeait ? Ses doigts fourmillaient de picotements, ressentant ce besoin impérieux de se poser sur le pelage tentant, qui paraissait si doux, si soyeux.

Empêtré dans d'insolites sensations insufflées par cette maudite bestiole, Derek n'entendit pas l'intrus approcher à pas de velours, un sourire énigmatique plaqué sur le visage.

La main de l'alpha se leva subtilement, hésita, fit machine arrière, puis finalement se posa sur le corps chaud et moelleux de Sterek dans une caresse vaporeuse et maladroite. Sous les longs doigts de Derek, le chaton s'étira de bien être, bailla puis reprit sa position initiale. Son petit corps vibrait sous des ronronnements incessants et bien trop bruyants alors que de son index, l'alpha lui grattouillait délicatement la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, bien au contraire. Il pourrait peut-être même apprendre à tolérer et aimer cet animal indésirable. Mais il cessa bien vite ses câlins, son ouïe captant les battements d'un cœur et un rire étouffé. Il ferma les yeux un son inquiétant filtrant au travers de ses dents serrées.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le susnommé jeta son sac et se glissa avec enthousiasme aux cotés de son loup.

- Alors Derek, tu me fais des infidélités ? pouffa le jeune homme en caressant le chaton endormi.

Derek lui adressa un regard glacial. Comment se dépêtrer de cette situation ? Stiles allait croire qu'il avait finalement accepté Sterek et, pire, qu'il s'était laissé attendrir. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Toutefois, il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour faire déguerpir le chaton.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, renchérit Stiles. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je savais bien que tu finirais par aimer Sterek.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et retire-moi ça !

Mais Stiles l'ignora superbement et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami tout en couvant du regard leur chaton.

- J'ai toujours su que sous tes airs revêches et grincheux, tu cachais un cœur empli d'amour, badina le jeune homme. Et dire que si Scott ne m'avait pas envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'Harris serait absent ce matin, j'aurai raté ça. Quelle chance ! Elle est mignonne cette boule de poil quand même !

Le loup gronda peu enclin à admette l'évidence. Il s'était fait griller, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Il allait subir longtemps les remarques agaçantes de son cadet.

- Cesse de grogner, ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'ai surpris avec ce petit sourire mielleux que je ne pensais réservé qu'à moi. Mais ça va, je ne suis pas jaloux.

Derek remua bien décidé à s'extraire de sous les draps mais Stiles posa une main sur son biceps.

- Arrêter de bouger, tu vas le déranger !

- Je me fiche pas mal de le réveiller, protesta Derek en attrapant l'animal dans ses mains pour le poser à terre.

En colère contre lui-même de s'être fait surprendre, l'alpha se jeta hors du lit sous le rire cristallin de Stiles. Cela ne l'en horripila que davantage.

- Cesse de rire ! Tu n'étais pas sensé voir ça.

- Mais je l'ai vu et rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien à personne. Enfin, pour l'instant…

Stiles se mit à rire plus fort devant la mine offensée de Derek.

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, menaça l'alpha en se jetant sans préavis sur lui.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de protester et écrasa sa bouche de ses lèvres avides, ses mains s'enfouissant aussitôt dans ses cheveux.

Surprit mais enchanté, l'hyperactif répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser énergique, sa langue rencontrant avec envie celle de son loup. Il avait trop titillé l'alpha, il allait cruellement le payer.

Dans des gestes impérieux et impatients, Derek débarrassa rapidement son jeune amant de ses vêtements avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Quand il posa sur lui un regard fiévreux, Stiles n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Raah ! Il était vraiment agaçant.

- Je te rappelle que tu es toujours mon esclave, susurra l'alpha à son oreille. Le mois n'est pas encore écoulé.

A ces mots, Stiles sentit de délicieux frissons parcourir sa colonne. Il glissa une main audacieuse entre leur deux corps se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Derek.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres très cher maitres, dit-il en empoignant sa fierté.

Derek plongea un regard de feu dans la couleur chocolat, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. La main de Stiles posée sur son érection grandissante n'était qu'un prélude à l'avalanche de passion et de luxure qui allait s'abattre sur eux tel un tsunami dévastant une île.

- Tu sais quoi faire, souffla le loup contre sa bouche.

Stiles sourit. Oui, il savait quoi faire.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Sterek qui avait migré dans son panier puis roula avec Derek pour se retrouver installé à califourchon sur lui. Il le dévora de ses yeux brillants, une étincelle de lubricité passant dans son regard. L'alpha posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant un sourire de prédateur éclairant son visage. Stiles avait bien fait de revenir. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le posséder encore et encore, il était si désirable, si appétissant.

Stiles glissa échappant ainsi aux mains de Derek et termina sa course la tête dans son entrejambe. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répéta Stiles dans un sourire.


End file.
